Más allá de las primeras impresiones
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: John y Sherlock descubrirán que más allá de las primeras impresiones, estaban hechos para navegar por el espacio en la Enterprise, juntos.


**Titulo:** Más allá de las primeras impresiones

 **Resumen:** John y Sherlock descubrirán que más allá de las primeras impresiones, estaban hechos para navegar por el espacio en la Enterprise, juntos.

 **Nota:** Okey… Debo decir que aproveche el pequeño instante de imaginación, aunque es corto y quizás debí alargarlo mas, o algo así para que quedara mejor xD aquí les dejo mi pequeño fanfic que salió de la nada en hora libre en clases ;)

 **Más allá de las primeras impresiones**

John Watson desde niño aprendió a cuidarse sólo, con una madre ausente, con una hermana mayor que se fue en cuanto vio la oportunidad dejándolo sólo con su tío, con el que no tenía muy buena relación por sus conductas agresivas y su adicción al alcohol, sin mencionar que su padre se había muerto cuando el había nacido y nunca lo conoció. Muchos dicen que murió como un héroe, y el lo cree así, salvo su vida y la de su madre.

Sherlock Holmes, es mitad humano y mitad vulcano. Vulcano es un planeta donde sus habitantes se mueven por la lógica y son extremadamente inteligentes en su mayoría. Unos más que otros, como en caso de Sherlock. Sherlock no tenía amigos y constantemente era objeto de las burlas de los niños de su edad, por tener una madre humana. A Mycroft siempre le pareció una debilidad tener sentimientos, por lo que ser mitad humano era una desventaja para su hermano mayor, que siempre le advertía sobre encariñarse a una forma de vida. Sin embargo, Sherlock no lo consideró así nunca y tiende a no hacerle caso a su hermano, muchas veces lo desobedecía adrede.

Parte de la personalidad de Sherlock era ser serio, lógico, todo el tiempo, y muy pocas veces sentía descargas de sentimientos muy poderosos que podían dominarlo. Como la ira cada vez que los otros vulcanos decían algo sobre su madre, o la euforia que sentía al recibir un desafío que ponga aprueba su inteligencia y astucia.

Parte de la personalidad de John, era ser algo impulsivo, es ser seductor, aunque a veces no le funcione tan bien como desea, es ante todo un superviviente.

Después de una salvaje pelea por una estupidez en algún bar, esa tontería fue preguntarle a una chica su nombre y tratar de tirársela, mientras viene con hombres que lo superan en número, aunque no en fuerza, John, se encontró con el Almirante Stamford, Mike Stamford, quien había conocido a su padre le dio la idea de ser el comandante de una nave. Sus sueños fueron, desde siempre, ser médico, tener la oportunidad de salvar vidas, pero el destino le tenía otros planes, como los de su padre, quería ser como el, nunca lo había conocido y era su héroe. Entonces decidió convertirse en capitán aunque tener el puesto de jefe médico en la nave al que lo asignen era una idea muy tentadora para John.

Fue, y en cuanto llegó se encontró con Gregory Lestrade, médico, le contó sobre su vida, su divorcio y su pequeña hija de la que por muchos meses no había sabido nada por culpa de su ex mujer, Jessie era la vida de Gregory, y a John le rompió el corazón saber que eran pocas las veces que Greg podía verla.

El gran día finalmente llegó, desde entonces John se había hecho mejor amigo de Lestrade, eran muy unidos y también había tenido un par de conquistas, relaciones de una noche y no más. Pero llegó la hora de hacer la prueba final, la que podría decidir finalmente si estaba capacitado para ser o no el capitán de la nave que le asignaran, el kobayashi maru. Muchos decían que era imposible de superar.

John no creía en escenarios imposibles.

John no quería hacer trampas, tenía la inteligencia para hacerlo pero no quería, lamentablemente se hizo amigo de un tal James Moriarty que lo alentó a aquello y término por realizarlo. Luego se arrepintió, pero ya era tarde para echarse para atrás. Hizo la prueba mostrándose tranquilo en un principio, y Sherlock estaba bastante sorprendido, sin demostrarlo, claro, pero desde un principio puede leer a John Watson, con sólo verlo.

El juicio se realizó unos días después del acontecimiento.

Cuando John pasó al frente, lo primero que quiso saber es quien lo había acusado. Sherlock Holmes fue el siguiente en pasar al frente y deducir su vida frente a todos.

Para sorpresa de un montón de gente, y sobre todo, del propio Holmes, John sonrió y contestó un _"Impresionante. Eso fue maravilloso, ¿Acaso me investigaste?"_

Cuando a todos se le cerro finalmente la boca, Sherlock volvió a atacar y John no dudó en defenderse, era una gran pelea verbal y nadie tenía idea de como iba a resultar. Obviamente John había hecho trampas, así que lo más probable era que lo declararan culpable.

Y sin embargo sonaron las alarmas alertando a todos.

Problemas en Vulcano, Sherlock también se mostró preocupado y John pensó que es lo que se merecía por haber mencionado a su padre en el juicio.

Cuando los llamaron para la misión, John no fue llamado, pero Gregory tenía la solución perfecta, y de paso, lo castigaba por hacer tonterías. Le inyectó una sustancia que comenzó a hacer que partes de su cuerpo se hinchará fue asignado a la USS Enterprise, bajo el mando del comandante Stamford. John consiguió subir a la Enterprise también, gracias a su buen amigo.

Así es como comienza su aventura. Más allá de las primeras impresiones, John y Sherlock terminaron llevándose muy bien. Quizás demasiado.


End file.
